Vanac The Darkhog
BackStory/History: Vanac is a Darkhog, Which is a species that revolve around blending in shadows and murdering they're prey. Vanac's parents told him to stay stealthy, And taught them how to take down specific targets. The area he grew up in is unknown, But the people there are an order who kill people and mostly keep to themselves. Vanac was one of the only "Kids" there, and didn't fit in with the others. He eventually grew and was able to take out high value targets like Mob Bosses. Later on in his life, he was able to join the "Blood Order", And was one of the youngest members. Later on, the Planet was assaulted by a greater force than the Blood Order, And most of the people their, died. Vanac's parents got a escape pod, and sent Vanac out to another planet. His parent's fate is unknown, During the flight to the other planet, He came in contact with the "Dragon Council", Which were a Council on the planet for Democracy. They told him to "Stay safe" out there. Vanac told them he would, And a few hours later of flying around space in the Pod, the pod crashed on the planet, Damaging Vanac's brain. He doesn't remember a lot from the past, other than he was trained to kill. Appearance Vanac is has full black fur, Due to him being a "Darkhog", Primarily staying stealth in shadows helps him blend in with the shadows. He wears Green/White shoes, to blend into grass. He has blue shades, and a Red Cape, Indicating he is a part of The "Blood Order". He also wear's a mask when staying stealthy in case he gets caught doing a crime. Personality Vanac is quite quiet, Mainly cause he never had friends when he was younger. He has a serious side, where when he wants answers, He'll be violent. Since of his backstory, He tends to mainly have a quiet murderous personality. When he hangs out with his friends, He isn't too quiet, and is more normal. Powers and Abilities Smoke Form: '''This allow's Vanac to turn into a smoke cloud and vanish away from any dangerous crowd he may encounter. '''Teleportation: Like many other characters such as Dark The Demonhog, He can teleport away, But it consumes an average amount of energy for him. What it does, is in the name. Blood Mode: '''This causes Vanac to have an increased attack power, which can murder most foes that get in his way. He'll be aggressive to any living thing he see's. He goes in this form, when he is really mad. '''Dragon Form: '''This gives him the power of a Dragon. He'll have abilities like a dragon such as "Fire Breath" and Flying. In this form, he gets dragon scales and dragon armour on him. It's very rare for him to go in this form unless there's a great threat. '''Devil's Menace: '''He'll gain Claw's and Horns to penetrate his enemies, And a slight increase to his ATK power. '''Dragon Shout: He'll have the shout of a dragon, it's random and it'll be one of the 3 abilities. Fire Breath, Ice Form, or Unrelenting Force. 1st one, shoots flames, 2nd shoots ice, 3rd flings the enemies to a very far distance, while dealing dmg to the enemy, To use other shouts, He MUST learn them from a word wall, And to unlock the word for him to use, He needs to use a dragon soul. He currently knows Fire Breath, Ice Form, Unrelenting Force, Bend Will, and Slow Time 'Counter Snap: '''Mainly a passive move, This can make him conduct different types of elements, such as electricity, and Heal him, Or block a strong attack. Weakness Vanac has weaknesses, and side effects from the many powers listed above. When transforming to smoke, He'll be more vulnerable and weaker, Blood form lowers his health by the minute, but can be regained by drinking anothers blood. Dragon Form will destroy some of his bones, as when he is in dragon form, some of his bones are replaced with bones of a dragon. After it's over, they're removed. Devil's Menace will be 2 odd stabs in his head, and blood holes on each of his fingers. Counter snap will pain his fingers. Dragon shout has no side effects, Besides the cool down for using it. Besides the abilities, His main weakness is anything that has to do with god-like light, or some sort of non-normal light besides the sun. Relationships '''Locust The Fox -' Best Friend, and Mech-Buddy. 'Serena The Deathcat -'''Girlfriend/Partner in Crime 'Dark The Demonhog - '''Neutral/Friend. '''Spike The Hedgehog - '''Neutral, He only knows he is Tech's friend. '''Tech the Tanooki - '''The person who hired Classic Vanac as a Hitman/Spy.Category:Characters